In London, England, I wish to study several volumes of 17th and 18th century parish records of births and burials. The records are of medical historical importance because they report not only name (and hence sex) of the decedent and date of burial but also the cause of death and sometimes the occupation and address of the deceased person. I wish to transcribe the burial records in terms of year, sex, age (if recorded), infant and child mortality, supposed cause of death, plague deaths, occupational deaths, other categories of accidental deaths, suicides, homicides, deaths in prison, etc. It is my hope that at least the earlier records will also include useful collateral information on relief of the indigent sick and other parish activities of medical historical interest. I also plan to count baptisms by sex and year so as to determine relative numbers of births and deaths within the parish. Information will be transcribed in London and brought back to New Haven for tabulation and analysis. I plan to publish a book or several articles based on my findings.